


В жизни есть более сладкие вещи

by HeathrowLiss (LollyBomb95)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comfort, Crowley and Aziraphale bicker like an old couple, Crowley is a good boyfriend (Good Omens), Cuddles, Domestic Bickering, Fat Shaming, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Gabriel (Good Omens), Sad Aziraphale (Good Omens), Swearing, they are an old couple, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/HeathrowLiss
Summary: Комментарий, который оставил Гавриил по поводу веса Азирафаэля, крепко засел у него в голове. Он стал неуверенным в себе и ничего не заказывает, когда они с Кроули идут в новый ресторан. Кроули замечает это и улучшает ситуацию объятиями и поцелуями.





	В жизни есть более сладкие вещи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sweeter Things in Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732225) by [IvyCpher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher). 

Это был вечер пятницы, седьмой вечер пятницы с тех пор, как миру почти пришел конец, и дела шли более чем нормально. Низкие облака заволокли улицы у книжного магазинчика Азирафаэля, и тихие раскаты грома наполняли воздух. Ни Азирафаэль, ни Кроули не слышали грома из-за старого проигрывателя, стоявшего в главной комнате магазина и крутившего некоторые избранные инструментальные пьесы и вариации Либераче.

Это действительно был довольно нормальный вечер, и Кроули чувствовал, что в последнее время было слишком уж много нормальных вечеров. Ему было скучно. Он бесшумно следовал за Азирафаэлем между кипами книг, которые никогда не будут проданы, пока ангел смахивал пыль с их корешков ярко-розовой перьевой метелкой. Он рассеянно постукивал по полкам в такт музыке.

\- Тебе что-то нужно, дорогой? - спросил Азирафаэль, он повернулся к нему со своей перьевой метелкой в руке и с нежной улыбкой на губах. - Ты ходил за мной почти весь полдень, но не сказал ни слова.

Кроули моргнул за своими солнцезащитными очками, его пальцы перестали стучать, и он убрал руки в карманы пиджака, пожимая плечами.

\- Просто скучно, правда.

Его взгляд скользил по магазину некоторое время, но его глаза быстро отыскали Азирафаэля снова.

\- Руки чешутся чем-то заняться, я полагаю, магазин стал для меня слишком спокойным.

Несмотря на то, что он очень любил бездельничать в магазине и проводить время со своим ангелом, Кроули просто не мог заниматься этим все время. Ему нужно было что-то делать, снаружи, хоть что-нибудь. Он рассеянно спрашивал себя, не появилась ли его беспокойная энергичность от того, что он был демоном, потому что он никогда не видел, чтобы Азирафаэль суетился. Он мог сидеть неподвижно часами напролет, читая длинные романы, которые уже читал ранее как минимум дюжину раз.

\- Ах.

Азирафаэль уткнул в щеку перьевую метелку.

\- Почему бы нам не пойти пообедать?

Его глаза засияли.

\- В Чипсайде появилось новое местечко, и я слышал о нем много приятного.

\- Идеально, тогда пошли.

\- Ох… только дай мне сначала закончить с последним рядом книг. Я не должен…

Кроули прервал его, щелкнув пальцами.

\- Они чистые, ангел. Теперь мы можем пойти?

Азирафаэль закатил глаза и положил перьевую метелку на первую попавшуюся полку.

\- Спасибо, да, теперь мы можем пойти.

Он шагнул к Кроули и взял его под руку.

Кроули кивнул, замешкавшись на секунду, чтобы поцеловать Азирафаэля в висок перед тем, как они вышли из книжного магазинчика. Воздух снаружи был тяжелым и прохладным, и им было слегка некомфортно, пока они шли до Бентли. Они разделились и сели на свои обычные места.

Старая машина завелась, как только Кроули сел в нее, и перед тем, как радио издало хоть звук, он прокрутил его громкость до минимума.

\- Ты знаешь, как называется это место, Эзра? - спросил он, наблюдая, как Азирафаэль пристегивается ремнем безопасности.

\- Вроде бы, его название _«Розовая трубка»_.

Он нежно улыбнулся и прошелся пальцем по ремню безопасности вокруг своей груди. Когда он увидел, что Кроули и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы пристегнуться, он щелкнул пальцами и наблюдал, как ремень безопасности ожил и, словно змея, туго обхватил тело демона.

Кроули охнул, когда ремень натянулся вокруг него, и быстро сунул под него пальцы и оттянул от кожи, чтобы тот не задушил его.

\- Ради всего святого, Азирафаэль, не развоплоти меня ремнем безопасности моей собственной машины!

Он покачал головой и откинулся на спинку сиденья прежде, чем выехать на дорогу.

\- Ты хоть примерно знаешь адрес?

\- Дорогой мальчик, ты скорее развоплотишься от того, что _не_ пристегнул ремень безопасности, чем от того, что он тебя задушит. Я его даже не так сильно затянул, - проворчал он, глядя в окно.

Большие дождевые капли медленно начали падать с небес, они бились о лобовое стекло с глухим стуком.

\- Я не знаю точный адрес… но я уверен, мы сможем его найти.

Кроули выдохнул через нос, он решил не говорить ничего про те дюжины раз, когда они терялись из-за своего топографического кретинизма. Он включил дворники и наблюдал, как те смывают капли с обзора.

\- Конечно.

Он посмотрел поверх очков и включил радио, чтобы заглушить шум дождя.

Поездка должна была длиться двадцать пять минут, а у них на нее ушло почти сорок минут. Было огромное количество неправильных поворотов и предложений Азирафаэля притормозить и спросить дорогу, но Кроули был не в настроении спрашивать дорогу, даже если бы они от этого быстрее доехали к ресторану, а не петляли вокруг.

\- Здесь, здесь, Кроули! - внезапно крикнул Азирафаэль, указывая в окно.

Кроули настолько не ожидал внезапного крика, что ударил по тормозам, его откинуло вперед, и он, возможно, вылетел бы через лобовое стекло, если бы не ремень безопасности.

\- Что? - охнул он, вглядываясь туда, куда указывал ангел.

\- Ресторан, я нашел его!

Азирафаэль улыбнулся Кроули, никак не отреагировав на их внезапную остановку.

Кроули прищурился сквозь замутненное стекло и поднял солнцезащитные очки на лоб. Он смог различить маленькую розовую неоновую вывеску в форме старинной курительной трубки. Розовый неон также обрисовывал клубок дыма, внутри дыма крошечными розовыми буквами было выведено _«Розовая трубка»_. Он опустил очки.

\- Кто делает свои вывески такими маленькими?

Он неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону вывески и съехал с дороги, чтобы припарковаться.

\- Это чистое зло.

Как только он припарковал машину, дождь усилился и стал громче, чем когда-либо, стуча по земле и убегая в водостоки. Кроули и Азирафаэль вышли из сухой машины и прошли к ресторану, когда они зашли внутрь, они были все такими же сухими, какими они были в машине.

\- О, это местечко такое прелестное! - сказал Азирафаэль, Кроули потребовалось немного времени, чтобы осмотреться.

Все было выполнено в нежных кремовом и розовом цвете. От этого он чувствовал себя так, будто находился в чайном магазине.

\- Неплохо, - пробормотал Кроули и взял Азирафаэля за руку. - Надеюсь, у них достойный выбор напитков.

\- Могу только предположить, что это так.

Эзра провел большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони Кроули, от чего у того мурашки пробежали по спине.

Откуда ни возьмись внезапно появилась официантка.

\- Снаружи так мокро, удивительно, как вы двое не утонули?

Она громко рассмеялась и взяла два розовых меню с темной стойки.

\- Столик на двоих?

\- Мы успели как раз перед тем, как дождь занялся.

Азирафаэль кивнул.

\- И да, нас только двое.

\- Ну, вам двоим крупно повезло, я просто надеюсь, что он перестанет идти до того, как закончится моя смена, я забыла свой зонтик, - она развернулась и улыбнулась им обоим. - Следуйте за мной, пожалуйста.

И они последовали.

Их посадили в большой круглой комнате возле темных окон, через которые ясно был виден шторм, бушующий снаружи. Когда официантка отошла, Кроули неуклюже приподнял стул, на котором сидел, подтащил его ближе к Азирафаэлю и громко опустил на пол.

\- Есть что-нибудь хорошее, ангел?

Азирафаэль посмотрел поверх открытого меню на Кроули.

\- Ну, у них хороший выбор полусухого.

Вместо того, чтобы открыть свое меню, Кроули наклонился, чтобы смотреть в меню Азирафаэля.

\- Давно такого не пил, - пробормотал он.

\- Да, давно мы такое не пили.

Они еще немного подумали над страницей с алкоголем в меню и наконец решили выбрать одно из самых сладких полусухих. Когда им принесли бутылку, они удостоверились, чтобы ее не забрали назад.

Кроули сидел даже ближе к Азирафаэлю, чем обычно, подлокотники их стульев соприкасались. В одной руке он держал стройный бокал шампанского, в другой небрежно держал меню. Он пропустил все основные блюда до последней страницы, на которой были все десерты. Они на самом деле вообще не ели нормальной еды, когда выбирались куда-то, обычно их выбором на обед была бутылка вина и по две порции всего, что было в меню десертов.

\- Смотри, ангел, у них подают клубничный пирог.

Он подтолкнул Эзру тыльной стороной ладони и посмотрел на него.

Азирафаэль просматривал свое меню, слегка нахмурившись, правда, когда он заметил, что Кроули смотрит на него, его лоб разгладился.

\- О, а… да. Что-то у меня нет настроения для клубники сегодня… - пробубнил он, пробегая пальцем по строчкам меню.

Кроули посмотрел в меню, затем снова на Азирафаэля.

\- Тирамису, - с надеждой предложил он.

В ответ он получил только неопределенное хмыканье.

Официантка подходила трижды, спрашивая, готовы ли они сделать заказ, и каждый Кроули выжидающе глядел на Азирафаэля, замечая, что он все еще в меню десертов. Он отправлял ее каждый раз, как она подходила, ничего не заказывая.

Они сидели там уже чуть более получаса, и Кроули не сделал ни одного глотка своего напитка, и Азирафаэль еще ничего не заказал.

\- Азирафаэль… с тобой все в порядке? - наконец спросил он, положив свою руку на запястье ангела.

Азирафаэль моргнул и поднял глаза от меню.

\- Со мной все хорошо, дорогой, просто…

Он слабо улыбнулся.

\- Никак не могу решить, что выбрать, вот и все. Почему бы тебе первому не заказать что-нибудь?

Даже если бы Кроули не знал Азирафаэля почти шесть тысяч лет, он все равно почувствовал бы, что тот говорит неправду. Что-то было не так с его ангелом, и ему это не нравилось, у него скрутило живот от этого.

\- Все нормально.

Он покачал головой, не убирая руку с запястья Эзры.

\- Но если ты хочешь пойти домой…

Прежде, чем он договорил, Эзра закрыл меню и спокойно положил его на стол.

\- Да, я думаю, так будет лучше всего.

Кроули оплатил счет и оставил чаевые в виде двадцатифунтовой бумажки и зонтика.

Они начали двигаться к дому в тишине, каким-то образом Кроули запомнил обратную дорогу. Его все еще крутило… от неопределенности. Он поглядывал на Азирафаэля какое-то время, перед тем как, наконец, заговорить.

\- Что случилось, ангел? - спросил он, когда они остановились на красном свете.

Он посмотрел на него и поставил машину в режим парковки.

\- Что?

Азирафаэль посмотрел на него с легким удивлением.

\- Ничего не случилось, правда!

Он нервно улыбнулся.

\- Черт возьми, Эзра, должна же быть причина, и ты мне ее не рассказываешь. По тебе не так уж и трудно догадаться.

Он издал долгий вздох и пробежался пальцами по своим темным волосам, которые уже довольно сильно отросли. Машина позади них просигналила, и он снял ногу с тормозов и рванул через перекресток.

\- Что такое? Ты любишь такие маленькие ресторанчики, как этот, и тебе никогда не была противна клубника!

Азирафаэль приложил руку к потолку, чтобы удержаться, когда Кроули внезапно прибавил скорость.

\- Я...

Он вздохнул.

\- Я считаю, что я просто немного не уверен в себе, - признался он.

Кроули перевел взгляд с дороги на Азирафаэля.

\- Не уверен в чем?

\- В том, что… ДОРОГА! Смотри на дорогу!

Демон посмотрел вперед и свернул в сторону как раз вовремя, чтобы не слететь с дороги и врезаться в фонарный столб.

\- Что что? - спросил он будничным тоном, будто это не он только что чуть не разбил машину.

\- В том, что Гавриил сказал мне некоторое время назад.

Азирафаэль сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, положив руку на грудь.

\- Насчет войны, он сказал, что мне нужно немного сбросить вес, и это укрепилось в моем сознании в последнее время… Это правда глупо.

Он покачал головой.

\- Не о чем волноваться, как я и говорил.

И Кроули на минуту умолк, обдумывая то, что сказал Азирафаэль. Он встал на знакомое парковочное место возле книжного магазина, и двигатель выключился.

\- Почему, черт побери, эти ангелы такие придурки, - со злостью произнес он. - Думают, что они на вершине мира, только потому что их крылья белые.

Он покачал головой и взял Азирафаэля за руку.

\- Не думай о том, что говорил Гавриил, он вообще ни черта не знает. И вообще, с каких это пор тебя волнует то, что он говорит?

Он поцеловал костяшки пальцев ангела.

Легкая краска покрыла щеки Азирафаэля.

\- Ох, дорогой…

\- Я думаю, что ты идеален, Азирафаэль, - прошептал Кроули в руку ангела. - Пойдем внутрь, и я сделаю так, что ты тоже почувствуешь себя идеальным.

Всего за несколько секунд они отстегнулись и промчались в книжный магазин, в этот раз они даже не старались остаться сухими. Они поднялись наверх, держась за руки, в спальню и сели на кровать. Случайные дождевые капли падали с их одежды на одеяло. Они стряхнули с себя обувь на круглый коврик возле кровати.

\- Правда, Кроули, - пробормотал Азирафаэль, заливаясь краской еще сильнее, чем раньше. - Я понимаю, что то, что он говорит, не должно меня волновать, но...

Он сжал его руку.

\- Дело было в том, как он это сказал, с каким презрением, будто он действительно _хотел_, чтобы мне было плохо.

\- Ой, да и черт с ним.

Кроули снял очки и кинул их к изголовью кровати. Он придвинулся так близко, как только смог, к Азирафаэлю и поцеловал его в щеку.

\- Он хотел конца света, помнишь? Он просто дурак.

\- Ты прав….

\- Конечно, я прав.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся так нежно, что все, что мог сделать Кроули – поцеловать его. Он целовал его, и целовал, и целовал. Он целовал его губы, его щеки, его шею, его руки, и все, до чего мог дотянуться. Он целовал его, пока Азирафаэль не начал задыхаться от хихиканья, его улыбка была широкой и светилась ярче, чем звезды.

И рядом с хихикающим Азирафаэлем, теплым и снова счастливым, Кроули в голове обдумывал план: он собирался превратить остаток бессмертного существования Гавриила в ад. Но прежде, чем начать воплощать свою идею в жизнь, он собирался побыть здесь, в любви со своим ангелом.

Он обхватил руками торс Азирафаэля и выдернул рубашку из его брюк. Его пальцы прошли под свободную рубашку, и Кроули нежно сжимал мягкий живот Азирафаэля, пока осыпал поцелуями его шею.

\- Что скажешь, Эзра? - усмехнулся он в его шею. - Все еще в настроении для сладостей?

Азирафаэль повернулся в объятиях Кроули и нарочито медленно поцеловал его в губы.

\- Да, но, честно говоря, я не хочу останавливаться.

Он стыдливо улыбнулся и поцеловал демона в нос.

\- Ты достаточно сладкий для меня, любимый.

\- Уверен?

Самодовольная ухмылка появилась на губах Кроули, и он почувствовал, как жар поднимается по его щекам. Его рука дошла до спины Азирафаэля, где теперь гладила маленькими кругами его складки.

\- Я мог бы… сотворить нам торт?

\- О, ну, раньше ты этого ни разу не упоминал.

Азирафаэль рассмеялся и прижался лбом к груди Кроули.

\- Думаю, немного дополнительной сладости не повредит…


End file.
